This proposal is being submitted in response to the NIH RFA OD-02-003 (Human Subjects Research Enhancements Program) to obtain short-term interim support for institutional activities to strengthen the oversight of human subjects research at the University of Georgia (listed in Appendix 3 of the RFA). If granted, the proposal request for $100,000 will be applied to human subjects protection initiatives related to some of the most critical areas in research compliance, including streamlining the proposal review process and strengthening the educational and training programs. Justification for these enhancement initiatives in the Human Subjects Office (HSO) is based on the demand for increasing oversight, including adding new educational requirements that enhance protections for research participants. The specific aims of this project are to enhance existing Web-based IRB protocol management infrastructure and to expand educational programs to be in compliance with the added federal procedures and safeguards in the oversight of human subjects research. These enhancements will also make the system more user-friendly and convenient for the researchers and encourage compliance in the long run.